How C3 got their name
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Nate tells the real story about how C3 got their name.


***Author shrinks with fear at death glares being sent to her by readers.***

**Hi Guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated or posted anything for ages, but, (big but) you should really aim those death glares at the BBC and their amazing, wonderful TV programme Doctor Who. I think I'm in some sort of love with this show! I just cannot get enough! One of my friends came over this weekend, and brought with her the complete first series of the 11th Doctor, so you could say that I've been busy. But, I suppose you could also say excuses, excuses, but it's the truth. Plus, when I'm not watching Doctor Who, I've been snowed under by homework and a bunch of other things. Plus it's my b-day in less than a week! So, forgive me?**

**Anyway, I won't bore you with other excuses and what not, just let you get on with the story!**

**More to be posted in my other stories soon! I promise! I've been writing whilst I've been away.  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER: _Yes, because a teenage girl from NZ totally has a chance at owning Camp Rock or Disney in any way, shape or form. No, I don't own Disney or Camp Rock, or C3, only the idea for this story.**

**How Connect 3 Got Their Name**

**NATE'S POV:**

Contrary to popular belief, my band, with my friends Shane and Jason, Connect 3, didn't get our name from the label. We made it, and when we got signed they let us keep the name because they said it was 'poppy' and 'happy' enough.

Did that make any sense? Oh god, now I'm talking to a book! Shane and Jason really have made me crazy!

Well, I'll get back to the story, and stop kind of scaring myself.

Anyway, Jason came up with the name, actually, as surprising as that seemed. He kind of came up with it even before we became a band.

It all started when we met that fateful first year.

It was my first summer, Shane's second, (as his uncle owns the camp), and Jason's first too.

It was also the year when I met the love of my life (though I didn't know it at the time), Caitlyn Gellar. But that's a whole other story.

Let's have a flashback now, shall we? Might save a bit of time. And there I got again, talking to a book. I tell you, Shane and Jason have a lot  to answer for.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey," I said, stepping into my new home for the next 2 months, and greeting my new cabin mates.

"Hey," they replied. They were sitting on the beds that they had chosen.

Guess that left me right in the middle, because one of them had chosen the one by the wall, and the other the one by the window. Great!

Anyway, I put my bags down on my bed, along with my guitar, and then sat down.

Time ticked by in silence for a few minutes.

"So," said one of the boys, who was sitting on the bed by the wall.

He had curly hair, and looked slightly older than me and the other boy.

"Well since we are all here now, we should probably introduce ourselves then, I guess," he said.

"Alright," said the other boy, sitting on the bed by the window.

"I'll go first. My name is Shane Joesph Gray, I've just turned 15, I play the guitar, and I can sing as well."

Then he nodded to me.

"I'm Nathaniel Nicholas Black, but everybody who likes being alive calls me Nate. I'm 15, and I play the piano, guitar and drums."

I then nodded to the last boy.

"I'm Jason Paul White, I'm 17, and I'm a guitar player. And I love birds."

"Okay," said the guy who had introduced himself as Shane.

"We have a Black, White and Gray. That's weird!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a Connect 3 game of colours or something," said Jason. "We're a Connect 3 game."

**END FLASHBACK**

And there you have it. How Connect 3 got their name.

A few weeks later, after we'd decided to perform together at Final Jam, and couldn't think of a name to call ourselves, we came up with Connect 3. And it stuck.

Another funny thing is, as well as all being different shades of the base colours, we all suit our names perfectly.

I've often been told that if I was a colour I'd be black, nearly unable to be changed and very set in my ways.

Jason is like white, easily changed, and can easily change other people, making them happier, less serious.

And Shane was between the two.

Jase and I are both extremists. On the extreme opposite sides of the colour wheel. Jase is super laid back, easy come, easy go. I'm business like, organised etc.

Shane can be either, serious or fun, and more often than not, he was sorting out fights between Jase and I because we somehow always clash.

So, there we have it. The official truth behind how Connect 3 got their name, from the mouth of one of the horses themselves. Wait, bad example. Horses give me the creeps. I swear, those animals are evil, and hate my guts!

**Some questions:**

**1. Who else agrees that Doctor Who is awesome? **

**2. Who else agrees that the 11th Doctor looks slightly like a monkey, but we love 'im anyway?**

**3. Who's your fave Doctor? (10 all the way here!)**

**4. Who's sick of me asking you weird DW questions?**

**See you guys! Now I have to go and watch Doctor Who!**

Review? Please?**  
><strong>


End file.
